


Afternoon show

by Marvelouswrites



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Masturbation, Sniper likes to make things complicated apparently, Strip Tease, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelouswrites/pseuds/Marvelouswrites
Summary: A terribly self indulgent thing that's gotten out of hand.





	1. Act One

Late afternoon on a sunny day in Teufort, Sniper sat in his usual spot, peering down the scope of his rifle without really looking at anything. Nothing was happening, nothing had happened for days. But he sat there anyway, you never could be too prepared. He swept the scope to the left, looking through the windows of the living quarters for no real reason other than boredom. 

Sometimes he could see some of the nonsense the others got up to in their off hours, and had spent quite a bit of time laughing to himself as Scout puffed himself up in the mirror, posing and kissing his own biceps; or watching in mildly horrified fascination as Medic performed some bizarre experiments. Sometimes he could see Pyro, playing with their toys and setting the occasional fire, and Heavy, reading or cleaning his gun with reverence. 

Today though, he saw none of those things. 

He leaned forward a bit, pressing the scope closer to his eye as he saw V walk into the spare room she had claimed for her stay at the base. She looked tired, and closed and locked the door behind her before leaning down to pull off her shoes. Sniper chewed on his lip, debating about just moving along and finding another window to peep into, but the afternoon light caught V’s blonde hair and it shimmered like silk; he ignored the tiny voice in his head that berated this behaviour and kept looking. 

 

V placed her shoes neatly by the door and stood slowly, stretching her back and shoulders as she walked to the bed. She’d have preferred a chair, sleeping lying down made her uncomfortable, but this was a temporary arrangement and she’d make do. She stood with her back to the window, closing her eyes and rolling her neck, sighing as she tried to relax.

Today had not been great.  
Frankly, it had been terrible; the mark she’d been tailing had gotten away, she’d crashed two cars in the chase and to top it all off, she had been unable to stop thinking about sex for two seconds.

And how she hadn’t had any in a long time. She sighed in irritation and rubbed at her neck with both hands. 

On a very related note, she hadn’t been able to clear her mind of a certain Australian gentleman all day either, and the hot knot of tension in her gut may have had something to do with the disastrous events of the day, much to her chagrin. She groaned and opened her eyes, staring vaguely at the wall across from her as she bit her lip in frustration. 

Something caught her eye, a glint of light on the wall opposite the window, just above her head. She squinted, it looked like a reflection of some kind...a small, round shape…

 

Sniper watched V walk to the bed and noted the tension in her movements, the stiffness in her back and shoulders as she rolled her slim neck. He leaned forward, the end of the rifle scope slipping out from under the shadow of the roof as he peered through the window, watching as she rubbed the back of her neck with both hands.

Sniper chewed his lip again, watching V in this private moment was going to do nothing but make his interest in her worse; but maybe he wanted that, wanted to let these suppressed feelings grow into something a little more. Not to mention she was so enticing to look at, those long legs and piercing eyes never failed to get his heart racing. He was snapped from his day dreaming when he saw V go very still, saw her lean forward ever so slightly and he leaned forward too, squinting to see what she was looking at.

“Oh bugger.” he whispered.

 

V didn’t immediately recognize what the small speck of light was, but put two and two together in a second when she remembered where this room was located in relation to the Sniper’s nest in the centre of the compound. For a moment she was angry.  
But just for a moment.  
A thought crossed her mind, no doubt brought on by the tensions she’d been feeling all day and she smiled; a wicked expression. If the Sniper was looking for a bit of a show, perhaps she’d give him one. She slowly reached down to undo the belt on her coat.

 

Sniper sat very still, pulled out of his getaway planning by the sight of V undoing her jacket. She still had her back to the window, and slowly pulled the long coat off; baring the back of her slim neck to him, then the curve of her shoulders before letting it drop to the floor.

He leaned forward again, pressing the scope so close to his face it clinked against his sunglasses. Under the coat she wore a pair of cropped pants and a simple white shirt with narrow straps, the low cut neckline drawing his eye down her body, the thin fabric leaving little to the imagination. He watched in fascination as V turned slightly to the side, watched her slim fingers toy with the small belt at her waist before undoing the clasp and pulling it free, letting it fall to join her jacket in a heap on the floor. 

He inhaled slowly through his nose as she stood in plain view of him, turned just enough to the side for him to see a wicked little smile on her face. He leaned back and ran a hand over his mouth, closing his eyes in disbelief for just a second; was this really happening? He opened his eyes and looked back through the scope. 

Yes, yes it was. 

V had turned so he could just see her back again, and he watched, mouth hanging open slightly, as she slid one strap off her shoulder, and then the other; fingers pushing the thin bits of fabric slowly down her arms. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and licked his lips as V crossed her arms in front of her and tugged at the hem of her top. She arched her back as she started to pull the thin shirt up over her head, lean muscles flexing with the motion. Sniper was hunched forward so far he was practically leaning out the window; rifle scope pressed to his face so hard his glasses were cutting into his cheek. He didn’t notice, eyes glued to the delicious scene unfolding in front of him.

V took her time getting that shirt off, sliding it up slowly, teasingly, arching her back and rolling her shoulders as it cleared her head. She let it fall to the floor with a flick of her fingers; revealing a delicate black bra, and more than a few scars criss-crossing the pale skin of her back. V reached up and ran her fingers through her fine blonde hair, tilting her head to the side as she caressed her neck. She had a smattering of freckles across her upper back and shoulders, and in the soft afternoon light he could just see a hint of pink blossom across her skin as she touched her neck.

Sniper could barely believe what he was seeing.  
Hell, maybe he was dreaming.

It wouldn’t be the first, or even the 90th time he’d dreamt of V; he surreptitiously pinched his arm, hard. The stinging pain made his heart race, this was no dream. He was breathing hard now, entirely focused on the way her muscles moved as she reached back around to the clasp of her bra. Suddenly she paused, one thumb slid between the sheer black fabric and her bare skin. She half looked over her shoulder, a strand of wavy hair curling against her cheek and then let go of her bra, stepping away from the window and he couldn’t see her anymore. Gnawing on his lip, he tilted the scope to the left to try and see where she’d gone. 

Maybe he’d misinterpreted this whole situation and was in for the beating of his life when she found him. That was not a pleasant thought; although frankly, it would be worth it. A piece of paper with something written on it was suddenly pressed to the window and he cocked his head to the side as he looked closer.

“Enjoying the show?” the note said. 

He felt a crooked smile stretch across his lips and he chuckled low in his throat, a surprised thrill running through his core as he read the note twice more. He pushed his hat back off his forehead and shifted his weight, nudging the rifle up and down so the little speck of light in the room across the way bobbed up and down. V pulled the paper from the window and wrote something else. He watched eagerly for the next note, tugging at his collar absently as he felt his heartbeat thundering in his chest.

“You owe me five quid,” he read the note aloud and laughed, the sound rumbling low in his chest.

“Cheeky V, very cheeky…” he muttered, grinning like a fool as she dropped the paper to the floor and stepped back a little, reaching around her back with both arms to unfasten her bra. She turned slowly as the delicate thing slid off her body, allowing just a glimpse of her bare breasts before she had her back to him again. He groaned, shifting again and practically chewing a hole in his lip at the sight.  
It felt like it was a million degrees in the small wooden structure that served as his perch, Sniper undid a few buttons on his shirt and tugged it away from his suddenly sweaty chest. V stretched her arms above her head, arching her back and standing on tiptoe as she dropped one arm behind the other, putting her lean curves on display.

Someone could have dropped a bomb down the back of his collar at this point and Sniper wouldn’t have noticed, completely absorbed in the show she was putting on just for him. He swore quietly as he took in the sight of her, pants growing uncomfortably tight in the crotch as he followed the line of her spine down to the curve of her ass. She let her arms fall back to her sides and ran both hands slowly up her waist, fingers pressing into the pale skin as she turned back to face him, hands cupping and barely covering her bare breasts. The expression on her face was what really drove him wild though; he was far enough away that it would be difficult to pinpoint his face, but somehow she seemed to be staring directly at him.

The look in those hazel eyes got him harder than any strip-tease could, and he reached surreptitiously for his belt as he saw that wicked little smile grow a little wider; he propped the rifle against the lip of the window to keep his other hand free. Sniper let out a groan as V slid her hands up her chest and caressed her neck, wrapping her fingers around her throat and tracing the line of her pulse with her thumb. She kept her breasts covered by her arms while she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair again. He could see her biting at her lip and did the same, teeth rubbing against the slightly swollen spot he’d been gnawing at earlier. She slid a hand to her face and ran her thumb across her lower lip before sliding it into her mouth and then out again. He inhaled sharply through his teeth as he watched.

Fuck this was driving him crazy; and he was loving every second of it, body thrumming with desire as he watched V caress herself out of his reach. She crossed one arm over her chest and bent down to the floor, he craned his neck to see what she was doing and then saw it was another note, the handwriting was a little less legible than before, but he read it eagerly.

“That’ll be another fiver, Mr. Mundy.” It said. He chuckled and grinned widely; almost baring his teeth as he muttered,

“You better keep goin’ love, I’ve got very deep pockets,” to no one but himself, voice a barely audible growl. Almost as if she could hear him, V let the paper fall to the floor again and slid her unoccupied hand down her toned stomach, sliding her thumb between skin and fabric before tugging them away from her body. Sniper undid his own belt as he watched, she unfastened the button on her pants and so did he; she slowly, achingly slowly, pulled the zipper down and he matched the pace, letting out a long slow breath as his fingers brushed against his erection. V let the arm covering her chest fall away, and he got a good look at her full breasts for the first time; a smattering of freckles spanned the front of her shoulders and across the tops of her delicate collar bones, and he noticed she had a small mole between her breasts, right on her solar plexus.The sight of it made him groan, wanting her to bare all her secrets to him. She slid her hands down her waist and hooked both thumbs into her pockets, standing there almost casually for a moment as he rubbed his thumb along his hard cock through his boxers. He wouldn’t actually masturbate out here, too easily interrupted, but he wanted to desperately, and settled for teasing himself.

V took her hands out of her pockets and tugged at her pants, wiggling her hips to help ease the tight fabric off. She turned around again as she did so, and Sniper rubbed himself a little more vigorously as he saw why,

She wasn’t wearing any underwear at all. V finished pulling off her pants and kicked them to the side, standing there completely naked with her back to him. 

“Strewth.” he growled, practically panting as he burned that image into his brain. She arched her back again and turned slightly to the side, just enough for him to see the smile on her face and throw the soft curves of her body into perfect view. He let out a quiet sound somewhere between a growl and a moan, wishing fervently that he was somewhere more private as he rubbed again at his now aching cock. 

He almost didn't hear Scout climbing up the ladder behind him, almost didn't hear him say something inane as he stepped onto the creaky wooden floor of the shack. 

“Ey, Snipes! What’s hangin?” Scout called cheerfully, taking another step into the room.  
Sniper quickly fumbled the rifle onto his lap, hoping it’d be enough to hide the fact that he was sitting there half unzipped and very obviously hard.

“Piss off Scout!!” he managed to snap, voice cracking a little and the younger man jumped back, 

“Fuck man, chill out!” he said indignantly. He looked Sniper up and down, taking in his disheveled appearance and furiously red face. 

“Sheesh, what’s your problem pal? I go outta my way to tell you Engie’s makin’ BBQ for dinner and you bite my freakin’ head off. Ungrateful bastard.” Scout said with an indignant sniff.  
Sniper would have thrown him bodily down the ladder if his pants were done up.

 

V saw Sniper jerk the rifle off the window sill and she squinted to try and see what was happening; and quickly jumped away from the window when she saw Scout. Oops, that could have been unfortunate. She peered around the window frame to see if he was still there. Yes, of course he was, waving his arms animatedly as he said something or other, and V had to suppress a laugh at the situation as a whole. She could easily imagine Sniper’s furious expression and let a small chuckle escape her lips. V snagged another piece of paper from the small table she’d dragged in her first night here, and scribbled another note. 

 

Finally, after a lot of complaining and more than a few threats of bodily harm, Scout left. Sniper could hear him grumbling to himself, “asshole fucking doesn't appreciate me, nobody appreciates me.” as he climbed back down the ladder. Sniper grimaced and shook his head, mood thoroughly spoiled. He glanced back to V’s window, not expecting to see anything, but hurriedly pulled the rifle back into position when he spied another piece of paper pressed to the window. He hit himself in the face with the scope, swore, and then squinted to see what it said.

“Your total comes to...” V was hidden behind the wall next to the window, just her arm visible as she held the note to the glass. He watched, a smile back on his face as he waited for the rest. V flipped the paper over, 

“$100,000. I take cash or cheque.” the symbol of a british pound had been scribbled out and a cramped American dollar sign added instead and he burst out laughing.


	2. Intermission

Three weeks went by, three weeks of near constant skirmishes and tense nights, and Sniper was feeling it. His jaw ached from clenching his teeth and his shoulders were so tense he felt like the tendons would snap at the slightest provocation.   
Three weeks without any time to himself. Sitting alone in his perch didn't count; although he had added a simple door to help keep bloody Spies and other intruders away. He'd made sure it creaked loudly, and the extra seconds it took to pick the simple lock or bash it in were seconds he could use to his advantage.  
A win-win.  
Less of a win, there was another addition to the base’s decór.

Security cameras. Sure there had been a few before, but those were old, outdated. These were brand new, fresh off of the engineers workbench.  
There were a lot more of them too, in places where one wouldn't usually expect them.

“Gotta be sneaky with the placement,” the Engineer had said in response to the questions about one particular camera-in the hallway leading to Spy’s smoking room.

“Keep people on their toes.”  
With that slightly ominous remark, Spy had stopped openly questioning the Texan, but Sniper was pretty sure the camera in that hall had been tampered with.   
Engie insisted it was all fine, the surveillance room was open to anyone with a key after all, and that helped alleviate some of the suspicions.

There were cameras in the halls, outside, in Medic's lab (he was pleased about that, said he'd be able to critique his technique more easily) and in the little wooden hut on stilts that served as the Sniper's nest.

None of this helped ease the tightness in his shoulders or the ache in his jaw, and to top it all off, like an actual cherry on a shit sundae, V was back on base.   
He hadn't seen her since that little show she’d put on three weeks and 4 hours ago (not that he remembered the time that specifically), hadn't even spoken to her before she’d gone running off to who knows where. 

He still hadn't spoken to her, not even a hello; too busy. Things just kept happening. The best chance he’d had so far; a brief moment of respite between hails of gunfire had been spoiled by Engie loudly yelling about his sentry being sapped.   
It was infuriating. 

Not that he really even knew what he was going to say.

“Hey, how’s things? Can't stop thinking about fucking you, every which way I can possibly imagine.”  
Yeah.   
That wouldn't go down well.

Finally, three weeks and two days after that afternoon, things stopped.

Sniper popped the cap off the beer he'd grabbed from the fridge. He sighed heavily before chugging half the bottle in one go. He closed the door of the fridge with his foot and made his way to the break room, running a hand through his hair. 

“Any of you blokes seen me hat?” Sniper asked as he stepped over Pyro who was laying in the doorway. They mumbled something, pointing up to Sniper’s bare head.

“Yeah mate, I took it off for a tick and can’t remember where I put it, you seen it?” He asked. Pyro thought for a second and then shrugged again, mumbling in an apologetic tone. 

“Eh, no worries, it'll turn up.” Sniper said as he went over to fall onto the beat up couch next to Demo. 

Quite a bit later, Sniper stumbled back to his camper. He was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to collapse face first onto his tiny bed and sleep for as long as possible. He hadn't been able to find his hat, and no one else seemed to recall seeing it anywhere but on his head; But he was too tired to worry about it now. He reached the beat up camper and fished around in his pocket for the keys, finally dragging them out and fumbling to get them in the lock. The door was already opened and Sniper was halfway into the camper when it registered that there was something taped to the back of the door. He frowned and stepped back down into the dirt. 

There was an envelope stuck to the scuffed door.  
Instantly any thoughts of sleep fled his mind as he pulled it free, shaking it gently to make sure there wasn't a nasty surprise inside. Sniper pulled a knife from his pocket and carefully slit the top of the envelope, leaning back and holding his breath in case of anthrax or something else horrible. Nothing puffed free, so he cautiously turned it over to let the contents fall out.   
A Polaroid photo hit the dirt.   
Sniper frowned and bent to pick it up, squinting in the dark to try and make out the photo. 

In the dim glow from a lamp on the base’s wall he could just make out what it was.

His hat.

Confused, he looked closer. His hat sat on a table with a bright light shining down on it, displayed like a prize on a gameshow. Sniper turned the photo over to see a neatly written note on the back.

“Didn't want to take it this far...but I’m still waiting on that cheque.  
-V”

Sniper read the note several times, a grin stretching wider across his face as his eyes travelled over each letter. 

“Well, well V, that how we’re playing this game eh?”  
He said to himself as he tucked the photo back into the envelope with a chuckle.

 

It took another day for him to figure out what to do.   
Sure, he could write her check; a hundred grand was a drop in the bucket.   
But if he did that, the game would be over, and he very much did not want this to end. 

The idea came to him when he had climbed that long ladder up to the Sniper’s nest the next morning. He’d sat down, poured some coffee, and made eye contact with the little camera light winking cheekily at him across the small space.

Later that afternoon he climbed back down and found Engie working hard on something or other in his workshop. Sniper announced his presence with a cough-The Engineer was handy with a shotgun and had an itchy trigger finger-and then leaned in the doorway, trying to look casual. Engie glanced up from the stripped open sentry he was elbow deep in and grinned,

"Hey there Slim, whatch'ya need?" The Texan asked as he straightened up, wiping grease from his hands with a stained rag. Sniper almost went to tip his hat before he remembered he wasn't wearing it.

"Howdy Truckie, just lookin' for a quick answer." He rubbed at his chin and coughed,

"Them new security cameras you put around, they record?" Sniper asked in the most nonchalant manner he could manage. Engie frowned and itched at the back of his neck,

"I mean yeah, but I can turn it off..." He narrowed his intense eyes,

"Bit of a suspicious question there Slim...you up to somethin'?"

"Er, no...nothin' suspicious, just curious." Sniper replied, cursing internally. He was no good with technology, if he wasn't able to convince the Texan to turn off the recording...  
Sniper looked over his shoulder to make sure there was no-one lurking around in the hall and then stepped fully inside, closing the door with his foot.

"Look Truckie, I'll owe ya a favour if you turn 'em off tonight alright? Jus' do us both a good turn and don't ask why."

The Engineer squinted at him, sticking his jaw out like a bulldog as his lighting fast brain calculated what the hell might be going on here.

“Alright...don’t think I'm gonna forget about that favor though.” He finally grunted. Sniper was about to say thanks and leave when the Texan spoke again.

“This got anythin’ to do with why ya ain't been wearin’ yer hat?” He asked, and there was a bit of a grin on his face. Sniper’s smile was tight-damn he was good,

“Maybe, ain't nothin’ to concern yourself with, just some personal business.” Sniper grunted. 

“Sure sure...don’t know if I mentioned, but me an’ most of the boys are gonna go out tonight, hit the bar.” 

“Sounds like a good time.”

“Damn right, only one who said they weren't going was Spy.” 

“Mm, he's a right wanker.”   
The Engineer chuckled again and nods

“Sure as hell.” He tugged at his overalls and nodded to the taller man.

“Well, you have yourself a good night there Slim, I’ll be sure an’ turn them recordings off afore I leave.” He said with a wink.   
Sniper nodded and turned to leave.

“Thanks Truckie.”


	3. Act two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This entire silly fic has gotten wildly out of hand but here I am anyway)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter prompted an in depth discussion on the representation of male sexuality (within the context of a male/female relationship) in western media.)

There were no clouds that night and the wide Nevada sky was speckled with stars. A half-moon painted the desert sands in soft shades of blue and purple.  
It was gorgeous and V was disappointed to have to go inside to that borrowed room and try to sleep in that borrowed bed.  
But she was exhausted.  
Miss Pauling had contracted her to take care of a few things, and her contracts were never simple.   
V had, of course, completed them with little to no trouble.   
But she was exhausted, and she would tell anyone who tried to stop and chat exactly that.  
But the base was surprisingly quiet. V poked around, but no one seemed to be in.   
A lucky break; V had been aching to be alone for a while and take care of a few things. There was paperwork to fill out and a journal to write in sure, but what she really needed was to strip down, lay on that borrowed bed and indulge in some fantasies she'd been harbouring for weeks.  
Three weeks and three days to be exact.

V made her way through the silent halls to her borrowed room. Her exhaustion was put to the back of her mind as she bit her lip, thinking about a certain Australian gentleman and how she hadn’t been able to even get a word in the past few days.  
It was infuriating, and she half wondered if the Sniper was avoiding her.

“Damn that man.” She muttered breathlessly, already undoing the belt on her coat. 

“Damn me.” She undid the buttons, frustrated once again with her lack of self control. The room wasn't far now, and she almost missed the envelope taped to the door as she tugged it open.   
Almost.  
V paused and stared at it, then cautiously peeled the envelope from the door. She shook it gently, checking for something unpleasant, and when there was nothing but the rattle of paper on paper V took a closer look.  
No name or mark of any kind.   
Curious, she removed a knife from her pocket and slit the top, holding her breath in case of poison or some other nasty surprise.   
When nothing came out, she peeked inside and pulled out a photo.

“What do we have here…” V said aloud, holding the photo up to get a better look at it.

It was a picture of the security camera monitoring room in the base and nothing more. She tilted her head as she studied it carefully and then turned it over, hoping for some sort of explanation.

“I want my hat back. 9pm”   
Was all that was written on the back in a cramped script. V put a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh and shook her head,

“Alright then Mr. Mundy, what's your game?” V mused as she did her coat back up. She checked her watch, 8:53, and turned to make her way to the security room, wondering what on earth this was about.

 

Sniper sat in his nest, toying with his kukri as he waited. He was a patient man, had sat through gunfire and animal attacks without breaking a sweat.   
He kept telling himself this was no different.  
He glanced down at his watch, 8:50, and let out a long breath.  
If he was right at guessing her pattern-and he usually was-V would be getting to her room right about now. He’d debated what to write on the back of that picture for a good twenty minutes before deciding to forgo anything clever and just write plainly.  
He sure hoped she’d gotten the message.

 

V reached to heavy door to the monitoring room in record time. It would be an exaggeration to say she had ran there; but she certainly hadn't been moving at a leisurely pace. She exhaled slowly and took a second to smooth her hair and adjust her coat before turning the knob and stepping inside.   
The room was fairly small, the wall opposite from the door covered in small tv screens. Each one showed an empty hall or room, except for the one in the middle, which was slightly larger. On the screen was an interior view of the little wooden hut on stilts and sitting square in the middle on a rickety wooden chair was the man who'd been plaguing her thoughts for weeks. 

“Interesting…” V muttered as she moved fully into the dark room. She checked behind the door, then under the chair before sitting down and checking her watch again.  
8:58.  
She leaned forward to get a closer look at the screen, curious as to what exactly this had to do with the Sniper getting his hat back. She'd expected him to be here; had expected him to be waiting with a check, had daydreamed he’d be waiting to offer something else.

 

Sniper let out another slow breath as he watched the second hand tick on his watch.  
He'd gone and checked out the security room earlier, after the rest of the mercs had gone into town. True to his word, the Engineer had turned off the recording functionally, but Sniper had to double check. You could never be too sure. He’d discovered an interesting little feature of the cameras while he’d been poking around, they could be moved with a tiny joystick in the central control panel. 

 

V tilted her head as she watched Sniper sit there, sharpening his kukri with a whetstone, watched his steady hands handle the curved blade with the calm precision of the well practiced. It was oddly intimate, and she wondered what he was thinking. A lantern sat on a box in the little room, casting a warm glow and forming soft shadows on his long face. The light reflected off the yellow lenses of his shooting glasses, hiding his eyes. V bit her lip; what was this? She glanced down at her watch.  
9:00pm  
The minute hand hit the 12 on V’s watch and not a second later the Sniper pulled something from his vest pocket and held it up to the camera lens. A note.  
She squinted to read the writing

“if you're there, move the camera”

She blinked, and then looked down at the panel on the desk in front of her. There, a small joystick. V wiggled it, and the picture on the screen wiggled in response. 

 

Sniper saw the little white camera bob up and down and he smiled.   
Right on time. He slowly set his knife down and leaned back in the chair, stretching his back and shoulders with a sigh. The vest he always wore slipped off easily; it wasn't heavy, but it still felt like a weight was being dropped from his shoulders as he set it down next to the knife.  
Three weeks and three days of weight.  
V had put on quite the show for him, it was only fair to return the favour right?

 

V sat hunched forward, arms crossed, biting at her thumbnail as she watched Sniper take off his vest and relax back into his chair; a grin on his narrow face. She couldn’t see his eyes, thanks sunglasses, but she knew for a fact he was staring right at her and understanding was starting to blossom in her mind. V left off biting her nail and bit her lip instead, hazel eyes glued to the screen as Sniper leaned back further; trailing his hands up along his lean chest to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt.

“Oh you cheeky bastard.” V whispered, feeling heat blossom in her cheeks at the sight. She watched, entranced, as his steady fingers undid the buttons one by one; he had an undershirt on, the tight fabric clinging to his chest in a most appealing manner. V sighed through her nose; this must have taken some doing to orchestrate. The empty base, the cameras...it was rather thrilling to think he'd put this all together just for her.  
Or he just really wanted that hat back.  
Sniper draped an arm over the back of his chair and stretched lazily, rolling his shoulders and pulling his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose.   
V let out a breathless little laugh as she saw him wink at the camera, an almost predatory smile on his face.

She leaned back into the swivel chair and ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a tight sigh as she stared at the monitor. The show was continuing and she leaned forward again.   
He let his sunglasses settle back into their usual place and straightened up, reaching back slowly to grab at the collar of his undershirt. He took his time, and V took a very long look at his arms; lean muscles flexing in the warm glow of the lantern light. She shifted in the chair, crossing her legs one way and then the other as he pulled the white shirt off over his head with deliberate slowness. The sunglasses were almost pulled off with the shirt but he pushed them back into place as it crumpled onto the floor. 

V bit her lip again, rubbing it between her teeth as she drank in the sight of his bare chest.   
The Sniper was in much better shape than his slouched posture let on; and he leaned back in the chair again, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose that clearly showed off his well toned arms and torso. There was a jagged scar near his right collarbone and another on his ribs; tooth marks from some large animal. A cleaner scar near the center of his chest interrupted the dark hair that grew there and V eagerly followed the trail of it down to his belt with her eyes, wishing it was with her fingers; or better yet, her lips.   
Almost as if he could read her thoughts, Sniper leaned back even further, rocking the chair back on its rear legs as he lowered his hands from behind his head and then touched his chest, running one thumb down his neck and along the scar on his collarbone before trailing his fingers down his chest. V shifted in the chair again, heart thundering against her ribs as heat blossomed between her thighs.

God how she wanted him; all the frustrations of the past weeks manifested in a quiet, hungry groan that slipped from between her lips like a prayer. Was this how he'd felt as she'd teased him through the window? V hoped so; hoped she'd instilled the same aching desire in him as she felt right now, watching him toy with the buckle of his leather belt, a sly grin on his thin face. 

With one hand Sniper undid the buckle slowly, letting the leather slide free before hooking his thumb on his belt loop, resting his calloused fingers near the zipper of his pants. She saw him bite his lip as he brushed the tips of his fingers along the obvious-even from the slightly strange angle of the camera-outline of his erection. V licked her lips as she imagined what it would be like to take him in her mouth. She tossed a quick glance over her shoulder to the door-had she locked it? It didn't matter, no one was around; she hurriedly fumbled the fastenings of her coat open, shivering slightly as the protective barrier was removed. V leaned back in the swivel chair and gripped the armrests tight, body positively aching with need as she watched the Sniper through the screen; at once thrilled and irritated by the barrier between them.   
She could look, but couldn’t touch.

At least, she couldn't touch him.   
V let out out a breathless, shaky sigh as she gave in to the want that had been plaguing her. Her belt was undone in a blink and she shifted in the chair, tugging her pants open and wiggling her hips to loosen the tight fabric. For a moment, the light coming into the room from the cracked open door seemed to brighten, but as she took a half-glance back the door hadn’t moved. Must have been something on another screen. V put it to the back of her mind as Sniper moved on his chair.

Sniper leaned back and adjusted his position in the rickety wooden chair, slinging one arm over the back and propping one foot up on a small crate; getting comfortable. He rolled his shoulders and shifted his hips, other hand rubbing more firmly over the bulge in his pants before unfastening the button and slowly pulling the zipper down. He tilted his head back, mouth open just a little in a silent sigh as he slid his hand down the front of his pants. A barely restrained moan slipped from V’s lips as she followed suit, fingers deliciously cool as she gingerly touched herself; half-lidded eyes glued to the little screen.

“Enjoying the show?”   
A voice purred from behind her.   
In a blur, V slapped the joystick to get the view of Sniper off the screen, pulled her coat closed, knotted the belt and sprung out of the chair to stand in front of the t.v. screen, cheeks crimson.

 

Sniper’s head snapped up as he saw the little white camera suddenly jerk upwards, spinning wildly to point at the dark ceiling.  
He choked on a half-escaped sigh and lurched forwards, reaching for his knife on reflex.   
What had gone wrong? His brain was fogged from getting so close to finally dealing with this situation, only to yet again be interrupted. He could already feel the knots of tension twisting in his back again and he growled in frustration.

 

“Turn that bloody cloaker off.” V spat, looking around for a hint of where the Spy might be lurking; it had certainly been him that had whispered in her ear, and she curled her hands into fists. Bastard. Her face felt like it was on fire and she bared her teeth. There was a disembodied laugh from somewhere near the door and she threw whatever was in her pocket-a pen and three bullets-towards the sound. The pen missed but one of the bullets bounced off something invisible, and there was a distinctively french sounding Tsk as the metal clattered to the floor.

“You ruddy bastard-hey!” V started towards the spot, fists raised but stopped short as the door to the monitoring room opened, seemingly of its own accord and she heard the sound of expensive loafers clicking against the metal floor as Spy left the room in a hurry. She darted after him, embarrassed and intent on impressing upon their unwelcome guest that what he’d seen had been nothing. Even as she thought this though, a little voice in the back of her mind softly insisted that it hadn’t been nothing: she desperately hoped there was some meaning behind Sniper’s little show; That warm, playful smile on his face was burned into her brain.

 

Sniper waited a few moments, sitting in the chair, shirtless, pants undone, watching the camera to see if it turned back. He held his breath for several beats of his still thundering heart but then let out a long sigh as nothing happened; the security camera remained pointing haphazardly upward. He picked his undershirt up from the floor and pulled it on over his head, backwards and he grumbled viciously as he turned it right way around. He did up his pants and belt before throwing his red team emblem shirt on as well.

“Bloody hell, fuck-” The arm of his sunglasses caught on a button and he stopped muttering to disentangle himself. Sniper had a feeling about what might have happened, but he wanted to make sure; he'd been over excited-fucking nervous if he was being honest with himself- and forgotten to pass along Engie’s warning about Spy not going along with the rest of them. He snatched up his vest and clambered down the ladder, still muttering under his breath.

“Stupid bloody Spies...oughta put a hole in his bloody head…” he tossed his vest on haphazardly and stormed into the base, not even sure what he was doing exactly. He slammed the door shut and stalked down the halls, muttering darkly and intent on venting his displeasure; preferably with his fists into a smug masked face. 

 

V was moving with intent, on alert for the tell-tale click of loafers or the vague scent of clove cigarettes. She stopped as she heard footsteps, more like stomping actually; she took a look at her disheveled state and turned to find a place to hide. V did not want to talk to anyone at the moment, but there was nowhere to go; Not even a broom closet. 

 

Sniper turned a corner, fists still clenched but did a studdering sort of half step and nearly tripped from his own momentum as he almost ran smack dab into V. Completely thrown, he took a step back and raised his hands, feeling a wave of heat rush up his face as she nearly jumped out of her skin. V’s thin face was pink all the way to her ears and he couldn't help but notice how her clothes were also out of sort, his eye automatically drawn to the belt hanging loose around her waist. There was a moment of awkward silence as they stared at each other; flushed, disheveled and breathing hard. V's hazel eyes flicked from his face down his body and back to meet his gaze, and she bit her lip.

It was funny, all his confidence from earlier had bled from him in one breath as he'd turned that corner. But it all came rushing back when their eyes met, and he licked his lips before taking a short breath, about to ask her if she wanted to go somewhere, anywhere with a bed or a desk or hell even a wall.

“Please tell me you aren't about to fuck right here in the hallway.” a bored voice drawled from a little ways up the corridor.   
The spell broken, Sniper's hand returned to the handle of his knife as they both whipped around to where Spy had appeared, leaning casually against a door frame. The Frenchman lit up a cigarette and tossed the match to the floor, looking annoyed.

“Before you ask, no, I did not have any idea you two were up to,” he curled his lip  
“whatever it was you were doing when I entered the surveillance room.” He took a long drag and straightened up, tucking his other hand into his pocket.

“I thought we had an intruder.” He said in an irritated, almost embarrassed tone. Sniper's aggressive stance wavered slightly, realising Spy might just be telling the truth. V curled her lip and crossed her arms,

“Oh really. Was that comment really necessary then?” She spat, cheeks still pink. Spy smirked, face losing any hint of honesty.

“Certainly, how could I have resisted such an opportunity?” He sneered. Sniper scowled, looking between them; what had Spy said? V’s hands curled into fists and she took a step forward,

“Maybe I should impress upon you the importance of manners.” she said.   
The air was taught with tension, and Sniper fiddled with the handle of his knife, debating on whether to join in or just let V vent her ire. 

“OUT OF THE WAY MAGGOTS-THIS SOLDIER REQUIRES MEDICAL ATTENTION!” a booming voice broke the stand-off, and Soldier charged down the hall; Demo slung over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. The three of them stepped back to let him thunder past; knowing that the man would not stop and but simply bowl them over if they didn't move. Demo waved feebly as he made eye contact with Sniper and the Australian winced as he saw a large chunk of glass was embedded in the demo man's forehead.

“Welp, I don't know why I thought that'd end any different than it usual does.” Engie sighed, following after Soldier at a much more leisurely pace. The Texan stopped short as he caught sight of them.

“What the hell happened to you two?” he asked, taking in their disheveled clothes and angry faces.  
Sniper looked back to where Spy had been leaning not three seconds before, but of course, the man was gone.  
V swore under her breath in a language he didn't know and turned away, fixing her coat as she did. 

“Just, it's, nevermind!” she huffed and then stalked off down the hall, the line of her shoulders taught. Sniper watched her leave, an unreasonable amount of emotions swirling around in his gut and unable to express them in any logical way, threw his kukri at the floor; it bounced and clattered against the scuffed metal. The Engineer took a step back. 

“Woah, easy there Slim! What the hell's goin’ on?” Sniper didn’t reply, just stomped over, picked up his knife and left; teeth bared in a furious grimace. Engie watched him go, staring after the Australian even after the front door slammed hard enough to bounce in its hinges.  
He scratched his broad chin, very confused.

“Guess he didn't get his hat back.” he muttered.


End file.
